Richard Kelly
Richard Kelly is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission Hunger Pains. He is a hungry man found in a restaurant looking for food. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, though he appears in Chris' Fine Foods in the Palisades Mall. He is also involved in the mission Snake in the Grass. Dead Rising 2: Hunger Pains Chuck gets a call about a man in a diner. Upon investigation, Chuck finds Richard Kelly scouring the place for food. In order for Chuck to recruit him, he needs to give him some food. Once satisfied with his snack, he calms down and follows Chuck to safety. Upon reaching the Safe House, he will give Chuck a box of Zombrex. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record: Hunger Pains Frank gets a call about a man in market Chris' Fine Foods. Upon investigation, Frank finds Richard Kelly scouring the place for food. In order for Frank to recruit him, he needs to give him some food. Once satisfied with his snack, he calms down and follows Frank to safety. Upon reaching the Safe House, he will give Frank a box of Zombrex. Snake in the Grass Richard has been causing problems in the Safe House by bothering the other women. He asks Frank to fetch him an Erotic Magazine from Hot Excitorama so he can relieve his sexual tension. Once he receives the magazine, he goes to the bathroom and awards Frank $5,000. If he does not get his magazine in time, he will cause a mutiny and many of the women he constantly bothered will leave the house, registering them to earn a Located status in the notebook. Trivia *Richard accepts mixed juices. *After Richard is rescued, the amounts of healing items in the safehouse will be removed completely. The PC missions.txt file calls this event "RichardsGluttony". *Richard can kill a Looter in a single hit with a Sledgehammer. *Richard is very similar to Ronald Shiner because he is overweight and needs food before he will join Chuck. However, Richard is not as greedy as Ronald as he will not start a mutiny (granted in Off the Record, he does cause a mutiny, however, though not a mutiny over food) and is more polite than Ronald. *In Dead Rising 2, Richard's notebook picture shows him with light brown skin, brown hair, a purple shirt, and with no hat, looking nothing like his actual ingame model. :*This mis-coloring is corrected in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. *Richard shares the same face as Jack Ellis and Carlos Mertiz. *If Richard is given spoiled food, he will still say it looks delicious and quickly eat it, then vomit. Chuck still has to give him some non-spoiled food to recruit him.This is supported in the PC missions.txt file. Although there is some mention about the mission failing in this line: "cMissionDialogue fail_d323" *Richard appears on the icon symbol for the achievement Team Player in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. *Richard is very similar to Tallahassee, a character in the 2009 zombie comedy Zombieland, as they both share the same necessity for food, and eventually find what they're looking for. However, Tallahassee has a necessity for a specific kind of food, a Twinkie, while Richard eats whatever he can find. Gallery File:Dead rising 2 richard reward safe house justin tv (2).png|I'm not cut out for this. I just can't... Do you smell barbeque? File:Dead rising 2 richard reward safe house justin tv (3).png|I want to repay you for what you did. I found this Zombrex while I was looking for something to eat. Maybe you can use it? File:RichardKelly.png|Richard Kelly. File:Dead rising snake in the grass.PNG|Snake in the Grass. File:Dead_Rising_richard_notebook.png|Notebook Entry. PortraitRichardKellyDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. PortraitRichardKellyOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Dead rising richard.png Dead rising richard full.png References Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Time Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Location Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Determinant